


Be My Lover If You Might

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 年末時Stan、Kyle與Kenny一起到了酒吧喝酒，跨年前Kenny卻先離開了，只留下一個讓Stan尷尬不已的問題。「為什麼你的每一任女朋友，都像Kyle。」





	Be My Lover If You Might

**Author's Note:**

> 跨年的突發。  
> 能在元旦寫完真是太好了。
> 
> *裡面有輕微Heiman跟Bunny(Kenny←Butters)敘述。
> 
> BGM: The Marias - I Don't Know You

 

「你不覺得有趣嗎？那些你以為會一輩子在一起的人分了手，不該在一起的人卻常相廝守。」Kenny抹了抹嘴邊的啤酒沫，說。  
「什麼意思？」Stan捏著啤酒瓶，瞪大眼睛。  
「我說Cartman，那fatass真不打算出現。」Kenny提高聲調，穿過酒吧內的鄉村音樂嚷到。  
「他說比起和我們這些losers一起喝酒，不如帶Heidi去丹佛看煙火，他們大概明年就會結婚了吧。」Kyle說，轉向Stan：「你呢？新年還和我們這兩個單身漢一起混，你女朋友不介意嗎？」  
「吹了。」  
Stan淡淡地說，一陣訝異掃過Kenny和Kyle的臉。  
「聖誕節以前就分手了。」Stan補充。  
「窩，這還真是，夠嗆的聖誕禮物。」Kenny挑眉。  
「說真的，當初我還真以為你會和Wendy在一起。」Kyle盯著自己敲著桌面的指，說：「我是說，你們從小學一直分分合合，但總是又聚在一起。」  
「那好幾年前的事了，高中畢業以後就沒再聯絡了。」  
「也是。現在這是你第幾任了？第三？」  
「五。」  
「大學兩年換了四任？你真得教教我釣小姑娘的技巧，Stan。」Kenny伸出手肘，搭上Stan的肩。  
「Kenny，首先，你得要有錢。」  
「喔，拜託──」  
「我也想知道為什麼總是不長久。」Stan搔了搔頭。  
「說到這個，」Kenny停頓了片刻，突然前傾，神情嚴肅。「我一直有個問題想問你。」  
「嗯？」  
「為什麼你的每一任女朋友，都像Kyle。」  
Stan一愣，臉倏地刷紅，說不出話來。  
Kyle望著他，大笑起來，對Skeeter招手：「再來三瓶。」  
他笑了笑，拎走桌面上新上的啤酒罐，扭開瓶蓋。  
「照你這麼說，未來幾任也會像我。」  
「這玩笑爛透了。」Stan敲著桌子，沒好氣地對Kenny抗議。  
Kenny攤了攤手，露出「莫名其妙」的神情。  
Stan接過了續瓶，將話題岔開，談起鎮上的瑣事與大學生活。  
接連續了兩瓶後，Kenny的手機鈴聲大作。  
「嘖，我得走了。」他將鬧鈴關掉，說。  
「這麼早？都還沒天黑。」  
「Butters會順道開車來接我，那小子門禁可緊了。」Kenny的口吻有些無奈：「我想免費借住代價就是這樣吧，就像有了個同年老媽。」  
「說真的，你又不是四年級，對免費的東西這麼隨便行嗎？」Stan詫異。  
「得有錢才養得起馬子啊。哪像你，中產階級白人的精神與你同在*。」Kenny伸拳打像Stan的肩頭。  
「去你的。」Stan撥開Kenny的手。  
「你得小心哪天他變成Stephen Stotch 2.0，整天禁足你。」Kyle喀喀笑著。  
「到時候再看著辦囉。」Kenny聳肩，從髒兮兮地牛仔褲口袋裡掏出鈔票與銅板，拍在桌上。「明年見，夥計們。」  
Stan與Kyle目送Kenny的亮橘色大衣出了酒吧，Kyle便接著一口氣喝完瓶中的酒。  
「Dude，那酒又不會逃。」  
「但我會。Come on，我們走，你不會真想在這破地方跨年吧？」  
「嘿！這酒吧也許破，但至少破得很體面好嗎！！」Skeeter在吧檯裏頭吼道。  
「這話一點都不合理。」Kyle挑眉，站起身。  
Stan匆匆抓起他還沒喝完的玻璃罐，多掏了些零錢丟在桌上當小費。

 

他們並肩走在雪地上，每一次闊步在凍雪上的步伐都嘎滋響著，大氣很冰，吐息全化為柔軟的霧氣，裏頭卻有種銳利的清澈，扎進Stan腦裡，過分清醒地幾乎有些暈眩。  
「你想去哪？說真的，South Park也沒啥可去的地方吧。」  
「至少去個能看到煙火的地方吧。」  
「圖書館頂樓怎麼樣，到我家弄張梯子，我們可以爬屋頂上去。」  
「不賴嘛，Marsh。」Kyle偏身撞Stan的肩。  
「是吧？」Stan得意地咧嘴笑了。  
「不過還早，Stark's Pond的湖面應該凍的差不多了。」  
「沒說笑吧？你想溜冰？」  
Kyle伸出食指，正要解釋，卻先打了個大噴嚏。  
「Crap，我忘記我的夾克了。」  
Stan這時才注意到Kyle只穿了一件襯衫與薄毛衣。  
「你穿這樣會感冒，我們回去拿。」  
「不用，那給我就好了。」  
Kyle鑽到Stan身旁，一把搶過他手裡的啤酒朝嘴裡灌。  
「我們比誰先到Stark's Pond，輸的欠一打啤酒。」Kyle說完拔腿就跑。  
「嘿！你做弊！」Stan要抓住Kyle，卻撲了個空。

 

十六歲那年，他受邀到Kyle家過光明節。  
Kyle穿著印著Manischewitz葡萄酒與「紫飲料」*字樣的紫色醜毛衣*應門，Stan從Sheila的臉上看出她對兒子的毛衣不以為然，但他清晰記得門縫逐漸張開，Kyle從裏頭探頭出來，柔軟的燭光映在他身上，那一襲紫衣和他的薑色捲髮像壟罩在光霧裡一般明亮。  
他們讓他吃了一大盤烤牛腩，哈拉麵包與蓋著一球酸奶與蘋果醬的馬鈴薯煎薄餅，再被果醬甜甜圈*塞滿。Stan望著Ike啃著印著燈檯圖案的巧克力錢幣*，滿足地陷進在沙發，壟罩在令人昏昏欲睡，溫暖而甜膩的飽足感裡。Kyle點了蠟燭，在歡快的意第緒歌曲聲裡走到Stan的沙發側邊。Stan抬起頭，看見紫色的毛衣鬆垮地落在Kyle的腰上，他不足以撐起襯衫與毛衣的腰身在皺巴巴的模糊空間裡連出一條清晰的身體曲線。  
Stan別開頭，伸手去攀他擱在茶几上的葡萄氣泡水。他真的該停止盯著Kyle看，想想聖誕節得送Wendy什麼禮物。但Kyle停在他的沙發邊，小聲說：「我有酒。」  
他們跑到Kyle房裡，打開Kyle偷渡的Manischewitz葡萄酒，在Kyle順道洗劫上來的杯裡斟滿酒。  
「好甜。」Stan啜了一口，說。  
「對吧！我敢說80%猶太人的糖尿病都是這裡頭的玉米糖漿跟蔗糖害的。」Kyle戳著瓶上的成分標示。「傳統食物就已經夠甜了。他們到底在想什麼？玉米糖漿？蔗糖？這可是酒，不是糖水！」  
Kyle仍在抱怨著，Stan接過酒瓶，再斟上。當Kyle停止談論食物公司的陰謀時，Stan已經喝掉半罐葡萄酒。  
「該死的，你搞什麼，這可不是葡萄汁。」  
「我忘了。Golly，我好像喝太快了，好暈。」  
「WHAT THE HELL，Stan？你真的打算光明節就這樣醉倒在我房間裡嗎？我媽會氣炸的！」  
「現在我懂為什麼你穿那件蠢毛衣了。」  
「什麼！？這才不蠢！這是幽默，你不懂嗎？」  
「L'chaim*，敬你的猶太式幽默。」Stan仰躺在床上，傻笑著，單手還抓著那罐葡萄酒。天花板正在旋轉，變暗。  
「Stan。醒醒，Stan。Stan！」Kyle反覆拍打Stan的臉頰，但Stan只是一動也不動地癱在床上，發出含糊不清的回應聲。  
Kyle發出一聲懊惱的悶哼，無所適從地跪坐在Stan身旁好一會兒，隨後起身。  
Stan犯睏，卻還沒完全失去意識，昏沉裡還能感到Kyle的體重從床上移開，在室內踱步時木質地板發出柔和的線性噪音。  
他不覺得毛衣只是蠢，他也覺得那件毛衣挺可愛的。天啊，他真的沒辦法好好思考了是不是？Stan渾渾噩噩地在腦海裡自言自語。  
沒多久Kyle又回到床上，壓在Stan身上，似乎正低頭觀察著他。  
Stan與睡意交戰著，撐起眼皮，想再度說擠出話語，卻感到Kyle的唇貼上他的。  
他被驚呆了，腦袋嗡嗡作響，全身僵硬地不知該如何反應，Kyle吻得很輕，很短，沒多久便退開，把他懷裡那瓶酒掏走就離開了。  
Stan僵在床上，殘留在唇與身上的體溫卻對他來說彷彿有世紀之久。  
真的嗎？Stan Marsh，你到底有多醉！？Stan在腦海裡吼道，然後被酒精打昏失去了意識。

 

「你欠我一打啤酒。」Kyle站在湖畔，氣喘吁吁地說。  
「好吧，這次就算你贏了。」他決定不指出Kyle作弊，只是走向湖畔。  
Kyle的雙頰與鼻尖都在發紅，不知是因為奔跑或凍紅，他說話時，睫毛在風裡微微顫動。  
「湖已經凍起來了。」  
「但沒人。」  
「人們八成都在準備元旦吧。」Kyle說著，用腳探向湖面。「我想知道冰層夠厚了沒。」  
「我們甚至沒有溜冰鞋──嘿，小心點，要是冰不夠厚你會掉，」Stan伸手要將Kyle拉回岸上，Kyle揮著手要他別放在心上，落在冰上的第二腳卻打了滑。  
隨後的景象在他眼裡是慢動作播放的，Kyle露出慘了的神情，背朝後直直摔向冰層表面，Stan衝上前試圖將Kyle撈回岸上，Kyle伸手攀向Stan，試圖恢復重心，但他摔得比Stan的反應快，正好將Stan為了扶他而前傾的身軀一同扯進湖裡。  
他們摔得很重，一路在冰上滑了好幾碼才停下來。  
Kyle發出吃痛的悶哼，Stan連忙從Kyle身上爬起來，周圍的冰層霎那間發出一串刺耳的破裂聲。  
「操。」Stan僵住了。  
「我覺得我們，」  
「最好先別動。」  
「當然……」Kyle躺在冰上，露出侷促不安的笑容。  
「喔。」Stan定神一看，才發現他僵著身，還半壓在Kyle身上。  
「別、別動。」Kyle看出Stan的意圖，連忙阻止他，Stan才稍微偏著身子時，四周又傳來細小的撕裂聲。  
尷尬的沉默落在他們之間。  
「我真心，希望我們不會在這裡度過新年。」幾分鐘後，Kyle乾笑著說。  
「我們最好打電話找人來，我的手機在外套口袋裡，你可以摸到嗎？」Stan思索了片刻，說。「在胸口。」  
「我試試。」Kyle伸手，小心翼翼地拉開拉鍊，將手探進去，掏出手機。  
「密碼是，呃，1992*。」  
「什麼怪年份，《我家也有貝多芬*》？」  
「算是吧……」  
「喔，拜託！South Park！」Kyle連續撥了幾通電話，線路卻不是無人接聽就是忙線中。「有這麼難嗎！？連警局都沒人接！」  
「我猜大家不是在聊天就是去市中心等煙火了。」Stan無奈地嘆了口氣。「如果我們等晚點，說不定氣溫會讓冰層凍的穩固些。」  
「希望如此。」Kyle悻悻然關掉手機，塞回Stan的胸前。  
「你會冷嗎？我的外套先借你。」Stan望著他打顫的手，才意識到Kyle依然只穿著一件薄毛衣。  
「不。你不能動，而且脫了外套換你冷的意義在哪裡。」  
「慢點應該沒事。我會很慢。不然。」  
「不然什麼？」  
Kyle瞪大眼，見Stan十分緩慢地重新趴回他身上，轉向，躺在他身側，將Kyle擠進外套裡。冰層裂了一段，但沒想像中破損的厲害。  
「我知道。我都知道。這很gay。但你得忍耐一下。」  
Kyle抿唇，外套裡散著Stan的體溫，安全而暖和。  
「我不介意。」他吸了吸鼻子，將頭靠在Stan肩上。  
「喔。Okay。」Stan有些緊張，Kyle仰頭看他時靠得太近，吐息全噴在頸上，惹的他一震哆嗦。  
他們縮在冰上好一會兒，天色逐漸暗下，火藥鳴發的聲音從遠方傳來。  
「試看看？」Stan鬆開Kyle。  
「嗯。」  
他們試圖往岸邊爬，緩慢而艱難地避開冰上的裂紋。  
Stan先摸到了雪地，將落後的Kyle拖上湖畔，躺在雪地裡。  
「你還好吧？」  
「我的手僵掉了。」Kyle喘著氣，還攀在他身上，說。  
Stan抓著他凍僵的手，扎進自己衣服裡，Kyle的手指剛擦過他的背，Stan就被上頭冰冷的溫度刺的差點彈起來。  
「你沒說笑，真的很冷。」  
Kyle借用Stan的體溫讓手恢復了溫度，將手收回。  
「你對每任女友都這樣嗎？」  
「吭？」  
「我想回去拿我的夾克。」  
「煙火都開始了，Skeeter’s搞不好已經關門了。」  
Kyle發出悶哼，Stan回過頭，發現Kyle已經撐起身，卻沒有爬起來，只是盯著他看。他嚥了嚥口水，覺得緊張。煙火在越漸濃郁的夜空裡散開，七彩的流彈在遠方亂竄，光芒很遙遠，只有連綿的聲音不斷落在他們上空。  
「你真的覺得我女朋友都像你嗎？」  
「那是Kenny說的，我怎麼知道。」  
「她們沒一個是薑髮，捲髮，猶太人，Nerdy，間歇性魯莽……」  
「你想說什麼？」Kyle皺眉，低下頭，他們的臉靠得很近，幾乎要吻上。  
「如果我想要一個呢？滿足上述所有條件，喝了Manischewitz會想接吻的女朋友──」  
Kyle瞪大雙眼。  
「操！你這騙子！你不是醉了嗎！你那時候是裝睡！？」他粗暴地揪住Stan的領口。  
「我沒睡，那時候沒有。」Kyle揪的他有點暈，Stan攤手，連忙解釋：「之後你也沒承認，我以為是我醉昏頭了。」  
「那時你和Wendy在交往。」Kyle瞪著他。「然後是第二任、第三任──」  
「抱歉，我是個渾球。」  
「對，你是。」  
「但你欠我一個吻。」Stan重新將他們拉近。  
「你欠我煙火。」Kyle對他的鼻尖說。  
「那誰的錯？」  
Kyle哼了一聲，咧嘴笑了。  
Stan挑眉，將Kyle翻到身下，親吻他。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The spirit of middle-class white people is strong in you.  
> 出自”South Park” S7E7，'Red Man's Greed'
> 
> *「紫飲料」(Purple Drank)  
> 又稱「嗨嗨水 」(Lean) 、「糖水」(Syrup) 或「暗黑雪碧」(Dirty Sprite)，是用含有咳嗽糖漿混合雪碧，然後加入冰塊調製的飲料，由於咳嗽糖漿裡含有「可待因」(Codeine) 和「異丙嗪」(Promethazine) ，飲用後會讓人產生愉悅感，有成癮風險，因此又被稱為「液態海洛英」，在Hip-Hop界十分流行。  
> 在這裡是引用(https://www.etsy.com/listing/116439729/purple-drank-manischewitz-purple-shirt)的設計，Manischewitz是生產猶太潔食的美國食品品牌，Manischewitz葡萄酒因為高糖，十分順口，容易不自覺喝太多而宿醉，所以用Purple Drank開了玩笑。
> 
> *醜毛衣(Ugly Sweater)  
> 2001年開始流行的英美聖誕節傳統，於聖誕節期間穿帶有節慶氣氛的復古聖誕節毛衣，圖案越醜越受歡迎。因為流行，猶太傳統同樣也有光明節版的醜毛衣。  
> *馬鈴薯煎薄餅(Latkes)、 哈拉麵包(challah)、果醬甜甜圈(sufganiyot)。  
> 猶太傳統光明節食物。巧克力錢幣(gelt)則是光明節的傳統禮物。
> 
> *L'chaim。  
> 希伯來語中「為了生命」的意思，後來被使用於乾杯時的用語。
> 
> *1992。  
> 1992年，Trey Park與Matt Stone發表了"Jesus VS Frosty，"於1995年重製為《聖誕精神(The Spirit of Christmas)》，是"South Park"最早的雛型影片。
> 
> *《我家也有貝多芬》  
> 1992年發行的喜劇片，主角是一隻聖伯納狗。


End file.
